


As a hello

by Crystalized_Flowers



Series: The Ways We've Said "I Love You." [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Prompt #1, Simple short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalized_Flowers/pseuds/Crystalized_Flowers
Summary: Reiji dares Ai to say something special to the silver-haired stranger in the small café.





	As a hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone~ This is a repost of the different prompts from my work, The Ways We've Said "I Love You." because I've decided to make them into separate works. This is the first prompt and the information on the prompts will be listed if you look at the series, so by all means, go ahead and check. Enjoy~

Ai only learned later the gravity that those three words held. At the time, he only knew that those words contained a certain importance, one that he did not quite understand. He had deduced that that could be the only reason why Reiji would so mischievously dare him to say such a thing to a complete stranger, but since Ai had no knowledge of  _what_ importance those words held, he had no qualms whatsoever in completing the dare.

The silver-haired man seated alone in the corner of the small café seems a bit taken aback by the words, but he seems to understand the situation with a glimpse of Ai's face, void with emotion, and the snickers of a brunet nearby. The man's voice is gruff with annoyance as he speaks, not to Ai, but to Reiji. "Oi, Reiji. Keep me out of your stupid game."

This strikes Ai as strange. "Reiji, you know him?"

The cause of the predicament laughs cheerfully, not cowering under Ai's inquiring gaze nor the heterochromatic glare of the other man. He peeks over from another table, almost knocking over Ai's abandoned drink in the process.

It was a normal Sunday afternoon for Ai, who had been busy training to debut as an idol. Well, it had been normal until Reiji burst through the door of the laboratory, insisting on bringing Ai somewhere special before he became too famous to go out into public places without a disguise. Ai had grudgingly agreed, believing that he would be fine - until Reiji got bored.

"Yup! Ai-Ai, this is Ran-Ran! He and I are part of the same agency, which you'll be joining soon!"

"Ran-Ran?" Ai tilts his head innocently. "I do not recognize-"

"Don't listen to him." The man addresses Ai for the first time, his voice less grumpy than when directed at Reiji. "It's Ranmaru. Kurosaki Ranmaru."

"Eh? Ran-Ran is fine!"

"You-"

Ai studies this Ranmaru closely, who was now revealed to be an idol like Reiji. According to his data, he doesn't seem to be idol material, his grumpiness and sour mood unfitting for someone that people looked up to. His heterochromatic gaze - which Ai now knew to be fake since he was revealed to be Kurosaki Ranmaru - must be rather frightening for some fans, especially considering the permanent scowl etched onto his features.

But, there seemed to be a certain aura around him, a powerful one that left a strong impression, something that drew people in. It wasn't something that his data could compute, but something that Ai himself felt in Ranmaru's presence.

It was a puzzling feeling, something that his data couldn't understand, something that he would feel many more times in the future.

"I'm Mikaze Ai."

Ranmaru and Reiji halt in their bickering as Ai catches Ranmaru's attention. He feels himself being studied with a gaze similar to the one he used moments before. It doesn't take long before Ranmaru nods in acknowledgement, some type of approval.

Their personalities don't seem to be very similar, but Ai has a lingering feeling that they would not clash. It is a strange thought, one that Ai can't explain, but Ranmaru seems to be someone who Ai could stand by...

Noise erupts again next to him and Ai watches blankly as Reiji tackles Ranmaru, causing the silver-haired idol to let out a string of insults and protests.

...at least when Reiji is involved.


End file.
